1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system, a camera body, a flash device, and an illumination method.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-173254, there is disclosed a technique of performing a preparatory emission of light before the main emission of light during photography, and determining the amount of light to be emitted during the main emission of light on the basis of the amount of light reflected back from the photographic subject during the preparatory emission of light, when photography is to be performed using a flash device. Moreover, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-15179, there is disclosed a technique in which the color temperature of the illumination light that is emitted by the flash device is controlled according to the color temperature of the ambient light. It is because that if there is a great difference between the color temperature of the ambient light and the color temperature of the flash light, an image results that imparts a sense of discomfort to the viewer because of irradiation by two different types of lights having different color temperatures respectively.